Actos de piratería
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Ella tenía la vida que cualquier joven podría querer, sin preocuparse, sin nada que faltase, con personas que darían la vida por protegerla. Su madre se había encargado de ponerle tres simples reglas: 1. Respetar los horarios. 2. Respetar su compromiso. Y 3. No relacionarse con piratas. Quién le podría decir que aquella misma noche iba a romper las tres reglas al mismo tiempo. AU.
1. Soy infeliz

_Hola~ Voy a colgar un one-shot dentro de unos momentos, pero antes, esta locura que está presente conmigo desde hace años._

 _Va dedicado a todos los que dejaron reviews en: Estoy celosa y Tarta de Mandarinas. :') Me han hecho muy feliz._

 _One Piece © Eiichiro Oda (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Un acto de piratería  
—Prólogo—**

Era aburrido, mirar el mar, siempre el mismo panorama, ni si quiera podía ver cuando habían problemas, su madre le había pedido quedarse fuera. Al igual que a su hermana, ambas eran "las princesas" del barco, un apodo que a su hermana le hacía gracia y a ella en un momento le había gustado. Se sentía bien tener dinero y saber que podrías dedicarte a lo que quisieras, triunfarías de todas formas porque estaba escrito tu destino. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando aún asistía a la escuela e iba en el barco de su madre en vacaciones, eso era lo que pensaba cuando no estaba enterada de nada.

Estaba aburrida, cansada, sin ganas de nada. En ese momento ni si quiera tenía pensado levantarse de donde estaba, es decir, ya estaba fuera de su cama, pero en un rincón de la habitación sentada en el suelo. No tenía frío, tenía puesto ese pijama que la abrigaba de cualquier cambio de temperatura. _El dinero lo puede comprar todo._ Estaba abrazando la almohada rellena de plumas que su madre había ordenado poner en la habitación de las dos princesas. _Esto es ridículo._ Habían mandado a encerrarla, afuera se seguían escuchando choques de espada y los cañones disparando. _Debería haberme quedado en casa._ Cada año se desanimaba más de acompañar a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, quien debía de ser la reina del barco. _La reina para otra de nuestras sirvientas._ El sonido afuera cesó y se escucharon gritos de victoria, los marinos habían ganado. _Otra vez._

No pasaron más de dos minutos para que alguien tocara a su puerta, no desde el pasadizo, sino la del baño. Sus cuartos estaban conectados por un baño en común.

—Pasa.

Nojiko entró con una sonrisa satisfactoria, y parecía haber tomado un baño, ya se encontraba cambiada… _Estoy empezando a odiar los vestidos._

—Se terminó, es hora de desayunar.

El desayuno para ellas era importante, o así lo veía su hermana mayor, porque era el único momento que compartían con su madre.

—Me iré a dar una ducha—dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Pasó algo?—preguntó antes de que se dirigiera al baño. La había detenido evitando que cerrara la puerta de este—, has estado rara.

Ella negó con una sonrisa y haciendo un cero con su pulgar e índice se encerró en el baño para su terapia habitual. Una ducha de agua fría… Había comenzado a odiar el agua caliente desde que se enteró que no dejaron a un marino bañarse con agua caliente cuando estaba resfriado. ¿Qué tenía de indisciplinado si sólo era una vez a las quinientas?

Luego de unas largas dos horas, salió envuelta en una toalla y otra de estas envolviendo sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

—Creí que nunca saldrías—bromeó la mayor sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Pues aquí estoy—dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

No la tomen a mal, no odiaba a su hermana, odiaba el hecho de que ella disfrutara tanto de tanta injusticia, ellas principalmente no debían de estar teniendo esa atención.

—Me tomé la libertad de escoger tu atuendo de hoy—dijo tomando de su taza, que de seguro había pedido a alguna señorita que las atendía.

Ella asintió cansada, al menos no tendría que molestarse en escoger algo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de usar.

Ambas salieron cuando Nami se encontró lista, se dirigieron al comedor en donde ellas compartían el desayuno con su progenitora. Quien estaba en una ventana mirando en la dirección contraria, sus cabellos se movían por la brisa que entraba por el pequeño espacio abierto. A diferencia de lo habitual, tenía puesto un vestido como el de ellas, se veía bellísima a ojos de la menor, se veía como una verdadera Reina.

—Madre, estamos aquí—anunció su hermana haciendo una leve reverencia, ella entonces recordó que debía hacer lo mismo.

—Buenas días, mis niñas, ¿durmieron bien?—preguntó aún sin dar la vuelta.

—Fue agradable—dijo ahora ella, siempre se turnaban para dar las respuestas, así las habían eduado.

—Nami, feliz cumpleaños—dijo ahora mirándola a ella, se había girado con la elegancia que le correspondía.

Ella recordó que era cierto, cumplía veinte años ese día y sólo lo había recordado en ese momento. Ni su hermana se lo había mencionado, tal vez para darle un sorpresa o algo así… No, ella creía que la persona al mando debía ser la primera en saludarla. Debió suponer que era una fecha importante cuando la encontró vestida de igual forma a ellas. Además de aquellos adornos florales que adornaban el pasillo, no tenía que leer quien los enviaba, porque era demasiado obvio después de tener aquel anillo den el dedo anular.

Sin embargo, estaba cansada, de muchas cosas.

Cansada de las costumbres que tenía que seguir.

Cansada de escuchar que se casaría con un buen hombre porque así lo había elegido.

Cansada de los horarios que tenía que seguir por ser una señorita _de clase._

Cansada de ser sumisa ante cualquier orden de su madre.

Cansada de estar desayunando con modales que ella se preguntaba de qué le servirían si ella moría en ese instante.

Porque podía pasar, hasta ahora no había pasado porque estaba siendo parte de una flota de la segunda vice-almirante de La Marina. El Gobierno Mundial los respaldaba de igual forma, razón por la que solían ser atacados de forma constante. Y si en una de esas peleas su madre no salía victoriosa como de costumbre, no habría vuelta atrás para nadie en ese gran barco. Ya que eran conocidos por acabar con cada uno de ellos, sin piedad, sin lástima y sin corazón.

Se preguntó cuándo su madre se había convertido en esa persona sin corazón, cuándo había dejado de lado el ser pasional a ser lógica. Ser aburrida como lo era ahora.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer hoy, Nami?

Se lo pensó dos veces, antes de contestar sinceramente pero no de manera arrogante.

—Me siento a gusto con cualquier actividad, sólo espero llegar al siguiente puerto para disfrutar de la estadía.

Ambas mayores sonrieron, era algo que ella diría.

—Lo entiendo, discúlpame si me pierdo unos minutos en el transcurso del día—pidió tomando de su taza y cogiendo la servilleta de tela—. Debo de hablar con el Vice-Almirante Smoker de la sexta división.

 _Me lo esperaba._

—Entiendo perfectamente, pierde cuidado madre.

Y así daba por finalizada la charla de la mañana. El desayuno había concluido.

Sus problemas no eran demasiados, dejando de lado que se quejaba de todo, sólo tenía que seguir tres reglas:

1\. Respetar los horarios

2\. Respetar su compromiso

3\. No relacionarse con piratas

Quién le podría decir que aquella misma noche iba a romper las tres reglas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Toda crítica y/o comentario es bien recibida._

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


	2. Soy hija de la Vice-Almirante

_Hola~ Hoy, como cuando colgué el prólogo (hace muchos años luz -?), voy a publicar una one-shot de mi pareja favorita de OP, que está ahí mosqueándose. Me sentí algo mal por no publicar uno nuevo para el cumpleaños de Luffy (¿oyeron eso? Fue mi kokoro, rompiéndose en pedazos). Así que publicaré uno que tengo ahí XD._

 _¿Lamento no haber publicado antes este capítulo? Sí._

 _¿Podía haberlo hecho antes? Puede que si dejara de procastinar, lo hubiese logrado hace como un año. Otra vez, disculpas._

 _¿Voy a colgar esto seguido? No lo sé. Me llega la inspiración, no me llega, si llega. Es complicado. Además, pienso incluir un par de fanarts a este proyecto. ¿Por qué? Ya lo verán :v_

 _¿Los quiero? Obvio. Siempre. Disculpas x3_

 _¿One Piece me pertenece? Nel. Le va a pertenece a Luffy y el anime/manga tampoco es mío: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda-san (#Respect)_

* * *

— **Capítulo I: "Los secretos sólo crean desconfianza, la desconfianza hace que te vuelvas curioso/a y esta curiosidad es la que te lleva a preguntarte… ¿Por qué? Sólo ahí puedes darte cuenta de que ya rompiste las reglas que te habías creado… Y por supuesto, las que habían creado por ti."**

Nami era consciente de que ocultarle ciertos aspectos de su rutina diaria a su madre, y en especial a Nojiko, no le traerían nada bueno. Porque no podría ocultar las ojeras para siempre, porque en algún momento se darían cuenta de que se quedaba dormida por horas y no eran simples siestas. Por la tinta… La bendita tinta que una vez había quedado en su rostro y había ido a cambiarse sin percatarse de esta mancha, tuvo que mentir diciendo que había sido por escribir una carta. También porque tendían a escapársele comentarios peculiares:

– Va a garuar…creo –agregó rápidamente recordando que su hermana estaba a su lado sentada–. ¡Por favor que garue! –exclamó cerrando sus ojos, fingiendo que era más un deseo.

Su hermana la miró sonriendo.

– Por favor –se quejó rodando los ojos–. El clima está en su punto, si te gusta la lluvia no significa que por ser tu cumpleaños tenga que irse el sol…

 _Pero no se irá, solo habrán algunas nubes de lluvia._

La pelirroja fingió tristeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no explicarle la razón por la que afirmaba eso. Esa culpa antes era un poco más grande, cuando comenzó con esto de la cartografía y el clima… Había sido difícil ocultarlo al principio, cuando eran niñas y tenían que ir a clases. Suerte que no las cuidaban un par de oficiales de la marina todo el tiempo y que Nojiko era tres años mayor que ella. Así Nami podía gastar su tiempo libre junto a un grupo de sabios ancianos, que vieron en ella el gusto por la naturaleza y sus comportamientos.

Sonreía de solo pensar en aquellas épocas en donde se sentía menos prisionera, porque si bien no tenía total libertad… Podía perderse algunas horas con esos amigos que se había ganado desde los siete años. Aún encargaba, siempre en secreto, que le enviaran algunas cartas para recordarles que no los había olvidado.

– Espero llegar pronto… –comentó su mayor cruzándose de piernas, tomando uno de los vasos con refresco, traídos minutos atrás.

– Pues solo faltan horas para llegar al siguiente puerto…o eso escuché de los oficiales–se apresuró en explicar con otra mentira.

– ¿Cobi te lo dijo?

– …si… –dijo mirando en otra dirección, porque quien se lo había dicho a Cobi había sido ella.

Cobi era quizá el único amigo que tenía en aquel enorme navío, lleno de cientos de oficiales, su propia madre y hermana… Sólo estaba Cobi para compartir sus noches, sus secretos, sus anhelos, sus sueños y frustraciones. Puede que él sea el único que la conocía totalmente, esto no le molestaba pero la entristecía saber que ninguna de las dos mujeres, con las que compartía un lazo sanguíneo, supieran quién era en realidad.

Intentó no pensar en eso, sino en su amigo, a quien iba a visitar (como ya había dicho antes) todas las noches. ¿A dónde? Al cuarto de cartografía en el barco, por supuesto. Donde siempre la recibía entre nervioso y aliviado, comentándole siempre que sentía que algún día descubrirían que no era él quien hacía los dichosos mapas. Solo de pensar en él ya lo escuchaba nervioso, yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación. Como la noche anterior, por ejemplo…

– Nami-san… Si sigue usted aquí para cuando me llamen, seré hombre muerto…–lloriqueó el adolescente muy preocupado mirando por la pequeña ventana por si alguien se asomaba.

– Ni lo menciones, traes mala suerte, Cobi –respondía ella mientras seguía dibujando el mapa en la gran mesa de madera.

– Pero… ¡Nami-san! –se quejó nuevamente.

La segunda vez que se quejaba, decidía ignorarlo, solía coincidir con el tiempo que se demoraba en dibujar el mapa. Dejando la modestia de lado y no era por ser presumida, tenía que admitirse a sí misma que era muy hábil. Así que por eso cuando su amigo comenzaba con sus quejas, ella se repetía a sí misma que valía la pena arriesgar un poco para tener un buen resultado.

Esa noche, o madrugada en realidad, habían tenido una conversación en particular.

– Cobi, sabías que mañana… –miró el reloj en la pared– hoy –corrigió– es mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Levantó el rostro solo para verlo asentir lentamente, sentado en una de las sillas habiendo recuperado la calma.

– Por supuesto Nami-san… Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo tan emotivo que ella entrecerró sus ojos y continuó trazando con la pluma.

– ¡Gracias por tu emoción, amigo mío! –exclamó sarcástica, antes de suspirar–. Supongo que merezco un regalo de tu parte… ¿a que sí?

Segundos de silencio la hicieron fruncir los labios, recordándose por qué lo consideraba un amigo.

– En cuanto lleguemos al siguiente puerto…prometo comprarle algo.

– Bien dicho –animó satisfecha antes de incorporarse–. ¡Terminé!

El menor se giró hacia ella en pocos segundos y sonrió satisfecho por el trabajo, sin dejar su sorpresa de siempre. Ella sonreía agradecida de sus expresiones transparentes, no era sorpresa eso de que la admirara, él ya se lo había dicho y a veces se lo repetía constantemente. Le había comentado además, que él no podría tener el mismo resultado porque no le nacía, no le gustaba y los trazos desganados y los mapas vacíos en su opinión le traían mala suerte. Su sueño era otro… Quería llegar a ser el mejor Oficial de La Marina, pero aún no se había presentado la oportunidad. Las cosas para él no habían sido sencillas desde que lo habían puesto junto a la flota de la Vice-Almirante, se encontraba prácticamente encerrado. No tenía muchas oportunidades de pelear y combatir que era lo que quería, demostrarles a todos que podía ser de mucha ayuda.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Nami-san, no sé si pueda comprarle algo…

– ¿HUUUUUH?

– Su madre me tiene vigilado desde la última vez que usted me saludó…Incluso Helmeppo-kun me dijo que la había oído hablando con uno de los marinos sobre mí, no quiere que nadie se entrometa en su matrimonio, Nami-san.

Había fruncido sus cejas anaranjadas antes de ponerse de pie. Lo único que le faltaba era que su madre controlara sus amistades, sólo eso le faltaba. Sabía que ella vivía empecinada en comentarle grandes hazañas de su futuro esposo, tratando de sorprenderla sin resultados. El chico misterioso de quien solo había escuchado el nombre y muchas historias de su madre y el padre del joven, también Vice-Almirante. No estaba dispuesta a casarse, Bellemere lo tenía tan claro como el agua, le había preguntado si era porque su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. Y ahora resultaba que pensaba mal de Cobi… ¡DE COBI! ¡El adolescente más tranquilo de los siete mares!

– Esto es increíble –susurró–. Olvídalo, no te quiero meter en problemas…

– Discúlpeme, si lo logro comprarle algo se lo puedo dar hoy en la noche… Cuando venga, quiero decir.

Nami sonrió y asintió enternecida, comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto.

Infinidad de carteles de "SE BUSCA" se encontraban colgando en una pizarra de corcho, muchos piratas que aún no habían enfrentado. Había oído de estos seguido, de cómo habían peleado a morir contra otras divisiones de La Marina, como habían logrado triunfos y derrotas. Su visto se dirigió al rincón de notas del marine, que estaban escondidas para que no se notaran a simple vista. Enarcó una ceja al encontrase más notas del mismo tema, más de las que ya había visto antes.

– Oi… ¿sigues obsesionado con ese pirata?

Sus mejillas ardieron avergonzadas, era inevitable al verse descubierto. Agradecía que no lo estuviese mirando.

– P-puedo expliplicarlo-o, Nami-san… –intentó defenderse, trabando sus propias palabras.

– No lo intentes, no logro entender qué es lo que a todos les llama la atención de él… Parece que todos quisieran conocerlo.

El de cabellos salmón guardó silencio, dándose ánimos para hablar.

– Luffy-san, es una gran persona, de no ser por él no me habría propuesto seguir mis sueños.

– Sí, sí, ya me has contado esa historia…

Cuando se conocieron, la primera noche que le había propuesto el trato, ella había descubierto una carta. Carta de un pirata… En un barco de marinos, eso era digno de preguntas. Así que él le había contado que un pirata lo había ayudado a escapar de otra pirata que lo tenía como esclavo. Ella no podía comprender cómo un pirata había terminado involucrado con un niño, un pirata salvando a un niño que nada tenía que ver con su vida, no entendía por qué se metería en un asunto minúsculo. Aunque debía de recordar que los actos de aquel pirata y su tripulación no tenían el más mínimo de los sentidos, no eran sensatos pero sobre todo lógicos… Se metían con personas poderosas y desafiaban a gente influyente, podrían acabar con ellos en segundos pero estos parecían no conocer el miedo. Las noticias en los periódicos solo los hacían ver como héroes. Y ella trataba de quitarse la idea de la cabeza. _Los piratas no son héroes._

Su madre siempre le había contado que los piratas eran conocidos por robar, matar, asaltar, ser almas sueltas que no tenían camino. El mismo Vice-Almirante Smoker se había encargado de meterle en la cabeza de que eran la peor escoria de la vida y que no podría permitirse ser relacionado con alguno de ellos. Este mismo había peleado con el famoso Luffy, pero nunca había entrado en detalles… Estos se los daba Tashigi, no era su amiga pero le gustaba preguntar y que le respondieran con sinceridad. A esta chica se le escapaban cosas que tal vez no debían escapársele.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, cansada de pensar en piratas.

– Su recompensa ha subido otra vez –pudo darse cuenta al mirar su nueva hoja de "SE BUSCA".

– ¡Sí! –dijo emocionado acercándose a la pelirroja, tomándola de las manos con una mirada soñadora–. Eso sólo demuestra lo fuerte que es, prometió aquella vez que me dejó a salvo… que nos volveríamos a ver algún día y que sería mejor que hubiese entrenado bastante.

Solía envidiar mucho a su mejor amigo, sobre todo cuando le contaba cosas como esas… Cobi había vivido en tantas ciudades por cuenta propia, había tomado sus propias decisiones y esto solo lograba que ella se preguntase… _¿Alguna vez tendré esa oportunidad?_ Es decir, alguna vez tendría el valor para escaparse de su madre y su séquito de guardaespaldas que la seguían la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería conocer todas aquellas ciudades que pasaban la frontera que correspondía a su progenitora… Quería conocer el mundo pero vivía bajo la tutela de una persona que se empeñaba en convencerla (en vano e inútilmente) de que el mar no era seguro… _¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estamos, madre?_

Miró al quinceañero, se preguntaba cómo podía soportar vivir luchando en contra de ellos. Se notaba que le llamaban bastante la atención y de seguro sería feliz siendo libre…

 _Sí, es obvio que ellos son libres._

– Algún día te darás cuenta de que es un grave error esta elección.

Él me miró un rato y dejó escapar un suspiro, negando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

– Luffy-san me dijo algo parecido, me ofreció a ser parte de los _Mugiwara…_ ¿Puede creerlo?

– Yo hubiese aceptado, de ser tú…

Volvió a verlo negar.

– Si me decidí a ser marine es porque reconozco que una parte del sistema no cuadra… Se supone que somos una de las mayores autoridades, se supone que nosotros deberíamos traer justicia…

Podía entenderlo, había ciertos aspectos que jamás podría olvidar de los marines. Puede que sea la principal razón por la que no podía tolerar a muchos de estos. No podía entender la razón por la que actuaban de cierta forma y sabía por algunos de los libros que leyó en la biblioteca de los ancianos que la historia del Gobierno Mundial guardaba oscuros secretos, cubiertos por la marina y estos mismos.

– …si estoy aquí es porque creo que podemos llegar ser un cambio para un bien mayor.

– Cuando hablas así, de verdad siento que lograrás ser un gran Almirante.

– Empezaré desde aquí, pero sí, llegaré… se lo prometí a Luffy-san y a usted, Nami-san.

Sonrieron ambos ahora. Le gustaba verlo tan decidido, algunos de sus compañeros solían abusar de esa inocencia que lo distinguía y eso la ponía de mal humor. Había pensado una vez en saludarlo más seguido para que el resto supiera que alguien lo respaldaba, ser hija de la Vice-Almirante tenía que tener algo positivo… Pero no lo hacía porque también se podría malinterpretar por aquellos que ya lo molestaban, como que tenía preferencias y por eso no le dejaban hacer nada riesgoso. Internamente se preguntaba si ellos se darían cuenta de que Cobi moría por poner su vida en riesgo en una batalla.

Con eso concluía su charla diaria con su mejor amigo, ella se despedía y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir un par de horas.

– Nami, ¿respondiste ya la carta? –preguntó su hermana trayéndola de entre sus recuerdos.

Ella se mordió el interior de su boca para no soltar una maldición. Sonrió antes de ponerse de pie.

– Estoy a mitad de eso –se limitó a contestar antes de irse a paso apresurado de la estancia.

Caminó a su habitación y luego cruzó la cubierta tratando de no ser vista, cambiada de aquel molesto vestido pasaba algo más desapercibida entre los marines. Llevaba en una de sus manos una carta de sobre blanco, con un sello que conocía y al verlo solo quería romperlo. Al llegar a los camarotes donde dormían los jóvenes se escabulló hasta uno en específico, siempre mirando hacia atrás por si alguien la seguía. Iba siempre tomando en cuenta la hora, pues había un joven que se quedaba a descansar un rato porque tenía rondas en la noche, compartía la habitación con su mejor amigo.

– Helmeppo~ –llamó divertida dando golpes en la puerta, imaginándose ya la expresión del rubio.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Cobi profundamente dormido, ya que todos sabían qué hacía su trabajo en la noche. En el camarote de arriba sabía que su segundo amigo estaba tratando de fingir que no estaba, guardó silencio unos segundos como si no hubiese pasado al interior. El marine se asomó para ver abajo y al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo, encontrarse con la sonrisa de Nami no eran las mejores noticias.

– No otra vez, Nami-san… –suplicó volviendo a acostarse.

De solo ver el sobre blanco entre sus manos, sabía que tenía en mente la joven.

Nadie estaba enterado, excepto Cobi, Helmeppo y ella, que no se tomaba las molestias de responderle a su prometido, es más, ni siquiera leía las cartas. Su caligrafía no era la mejor cuando escribía algo que no le interesaba, se trababa muchas veces pensando en qué decir realmente para que no sonara falso.

– ¿Por qué no sólo termina con él?

– ¡Ja! ¡Qué más quisiera yo! –exclamó irónica sentándose en el segundo camarote, aun abajo y mirando hacia arriba–. Sólo ayúdame hasta que esto termine.

El adolescente suspiró, pensándolo nuevamente, había hablado del tema con su amigo y había llegado a una conclusión ya. Además de que eso de "sólo ayúdame hasta" lo tenía podrido porque llevaba casi un año con el mismo cuento.

– Discúlpeme, Nami-san, no escribiré nada esta vez… Coby no se lo habrá dicho pero me niego a cooperar con su infelicidad –dijo asomando su cabeza para poderla mirar a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

Hizo un puchero ella.

– Que aburrido eres, Helmeppo-kun~ –molestó la pelirroja, dejándole la carta de todas formas encima de su cama.

Al salir aún escuchaba los gritos de su amigo, pero no dio marcha atrás. Debía volver a su habitación, cambiarse y volver a la estancia donde estaban las… _doncellas._

Volviendo a vestir el ridículo e incómodo vestido se miró al espejo, observando cada detalle de este, para que no estuviera fuera de lugar. Si algún mechón de cabello se había salido de su lugar, su hermana la había peinado aquel día, trenzando parte de sus cabellos y… Le gustaba como habían quedado, con algunas flores pequeñas y blancas en este resaltaban bastante en los tonos anaranjados de sus hebras ondeadas… Pero ver una imagen tan impecable le hacía preguntarse si estaba bien, esto de vivir entre lujos y dependiendo, sabía que era una boca más que alimentar y no hacía nada por ganárselo… Solamente era la hija de la Vice-Almirante.

Llegaron al dichoso puerto cuando ya habían comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas de agua del cielo. No era muy fuerte como para ser lluvia, estaba garuando, tal y como Nami había predicho. De seguro Nojiko se estaba acordando de ella en ese momento, sí, su hermana debía de pensar que había sido una coincidencia.

Se encaminó a la estancia principal, donde seguro habían dispuesto una mesa para que almorzaran las tres mujeres tranquilas. Al llegar supo que tenía razón, cómo no, era algo de todos los días. Sin sorpresas, siempre lo mismo, bastante aburrido. _Sí, bastante aburrido._

El piano negro de cola en una esquina la distrajo unos segundos, una vez había querido aprender a tocar. Pero el padre de su prometido había interrumpido la charla diciendo que su hijo era un gran prodigio. Supo que sus sueños se hicieron añicos cuando su madre le dijo que ya no necesitaba aprender si alguien podía hacerlo por ella.

– Nami-sama –llamó una mujer que atendía–. ¿Retiro su plato?

La tarde siguió cayendo, ella entregó la carta (que su amigo rubio le había escrito) a su madre diciendo que esperaba una respuesta. Según el rubio, no había nada relevante en las cartas, solo le hablaba sobre sus clases de medicina, sí, su futuro esposo sería médico algún día.

No hizo mucho por el resto de la tarde, se paseó cerca de unos arbustos de mandarina que había traído su madre. Escondió algunas entre las capas de su vestido, las comería en su habitación cuando nadie la estuviese vigilando. La otra se la daría a Coby en la noche para pasar la velada.

– Espero tengan una buena noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta había acabado la cena y Bellemere se despedía de ellas, dejándola primero a ella y luego a Nojiko.

Una sirvienta la ayudó a desvestirse, se quedó con sus pijamas de muchos volantes, encajes y listones. Su cabello lo dejó suelto y acomodaron una pequeña cacerola con agua caliente al pie de la cama, debajo del edredón. Mantenía la temperatura de la habitación, ya que en las noches solía hacer frío.

– Si no hay nada más que necesite, me retiro de sus aposentos, Nami-san. Qué descanse.

– Gracias. Igualmente, descansa –respondió viendo como cerraba la puerta.

Guardó silencio unos minutos, el reloj y su insoportable tic-tac sonaban, escuchaban algunos pasos de marines. Sacó una de las mandarinas de debajo de una de sus almohadas y comenzó a pelarla en lo que seguía oyendo pasos.

Metió un pedazo en su boca cuando el reloj dio las once y diez, puso otro luego de poner sus pies en el suelo.

– ¿Qué me pongo hoy…? –se preguntó mirando las pocas prendas en el fondo de sus cajones, estaban escondidas estratégicamente.

Se decidió por unos pantalones algo ceñidos, la tela era gruesa pero cómoda. Llevaría un par de botas en las manos y caminaría como siempre descalza para pasar desapercibida.

Comió los dos últimos pedazos de mandarina al momento de abotonarse la blusa. Poniéndose un abrigo encima salió de su habitación, apagando la vela del interior. Dejando almohadas debajo de las sábanas, si alguien venía, "estaría durmiendo". O al menos eso parecería.

Tomó aire, caminando a paso lento con una mano en la pared, su vista se había acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad. Pero sus ojos miraban al suelo, una vez e pinchó con algo el dedo y su grito creyó que despertaría a alguien. Felizmente, no fue así. Pero ahora necesitaba algo más de valor, como todas las noches anterior, pues tocaba pasar al primer guardia… Que para su sorpresa no encontró, se quedó esperando un par de minutos, pero no escuchó nada. _Alguien se quedará sin empleo…—_ pensó irónica, encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia. Ese no era su trabajo, además tenía un primer destino, sobre todo porque seguía siendo su cumpleaños según su reloj en la muñeca.

Al zarpar, hace años, la pelirroja exigió que quería llevarse algo que le recordara a su hogar. Su madre no se opuso y no tuvo más remedio que extraer un arbusto, no muy grande, de mandarinas. Un arbusto que ahora tenía un gran espacio abarcado, que le traía recuerdos de su niñez, que la hacía sentir como en casa.

Una de sus manos se acercó a una mandarina de cáscara anaranjada, brillaba con la poca luz de la noche. Sólo de las estrellas en el cielo, puesto que era noche de luna nueva.

Disponía a encaminarse hacia el cuarto de cartografía cuando algo en su espalda evitó que retrocediera. La punta de algo.

– No-te-muevas…

La voz ronca de alguien a sus espaldas la hizo sudar frío, más aun se imaginó que eso que evitaba que retrocediera podía ser una espada.

– Ahora sí, nos vamos.

Tajante hablaba, pero ella no entendía a quién se refería, ¿se la llevarían con ella? ¿Le hablaban a ella?

Casi estaba rogando por haberse quedado en su cama cuando de las sombras, detrás del arbusto alguien se puso de pie de un salto. Ahogó un grito cuando pudo identificar a quien estaba masticando.

– Shí, yarf he chlomñidio, swerá sufideentlske per ahgorsha…

Su cabello negro desordenado, sus ojos negros tranquilos, más alto que ella y su tono de piel se notaba bronceado aún con la poca luz. Una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, bastante característica.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

– Nishada…

Ah sí. Cómo pasar por alto el sombrero de paja que llevaba colgando con una liga del cuello.

– Nos ha visto.

El pelinegro frunció sus labios y tragó lo que tenía en la boca, llevó una mano debajo de su mentón. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y ella pasó saliva con dificultad. _Por favor, no me hagas-_

– Insisto, Zoro, debemos dejarla –comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de suspirar–. Debemos volver antes que Sanji se dé cuenta que no estamos.

– No podemos dejarla así –refutó.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no?

 _¿¡Sí, por qué no!?—pensó ella antes de entrar en razón—. ¿Eh?_

Un pirata estaba diciendo que no le importaba dejar testigos. _"_ – _Los piratas no dejan a nadie vivo, así nadie tiene qué contar."._ Eso decía Tashigi.

Escuchó como refunfuñaba quien seguía apuntándola con su espada, pocos segundos después dejó de sentirla. La estaba envainando y continuaba maldiciendo algo que no podía entender.

– Vamos, no te enojes… –pidió riendo un poco.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la risa sutil la dejaron confundida. ¿Él es…?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Todos se giraron hacia las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta, por donde un niño de quince subía notoriamente confundido.

– ¡Oh! ¡Es Cobi! –exclamó el del sombrero acercándose al marine.

– Shhhh –dijo el pirata detrás de ella, se giró para descubrir al joven de las espadas, tres en total.

Cabellos verdosos, ojos negros y el tono de piel un poco más oscuro que el del otro. Con un pañuelo negro en el cuello.

Arrastraba su mano a lo largo de su cara.

Volvió su mirada hacia el otro par, viendo como su amigo pelirrosado parecía entre conmocionado y preocupado.

– I-Igual no hay tiempo-o, debe irse –habló apresurado-. También usted, Zoro-san, es un gusto verlo pero no puedo guardar silencio… ¿Nami-san qué hace aquí? –preguntó tratando de no gritar, estaba estupefacto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo explicar la situación actual.

– ¡Debe volver a s-su habitación! ¡Y ustedes a su barco! –exclamó aún con un tono de voz considerablemente bajo.

– Espera, ¿qué? –cuestionó Nami–. No voy a volver a la cama ahora, tienes que entregar un mapa mañana. Además te traje mandarinas –dijo levantándolas con ambas manos-. No podrás terminarlo tú solo.

– Lo haré de alguna forma—

– No.

– ¡Nami-san!

– ¿También te robas mandarinas?

Se giró a mirar a quien se lo había preguntado. Pestañeó un poco confundida y el otro hizo lo mismo esperando una respuesta.

– No hay tiempo para—

– No, son mías.

– ¿EHHHH? ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

– ¿Las quieres? –le preguntó mirando las mandarinas.

– ¿De verdad?

Nami, por primera vez en su vida, se planteó una idea que tal vez le daría vuelta a su rutina.

– Te las daré todas… si me llevas contigo.

– Trato hecho –dijo extendiendo su mano.

La de cabellos ondeados confundida por la respuesta casi inmediata tomó la mano del joven, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla menos áspera de lo que creyó en un principio.

Dos pares de ojos miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿HUH? –exclamó el de las espadas, desencajado.

– No, no, no, no, Nami-san, no puede—

– Escucha, Cobi, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy harta de los horarios, harta de seguir ridículas reglas—

– ¿Horarios? ¿Reglas? –preguntó el joven que le había hecho la propuesta–. ¿Acaso eres una princesa?

 _Eso he tratado de explicarles toda mi vida. Gracias._

– Quiero seguir mis sueños –sentenció volviendo a mirar a su amigo, con la mirada fija y la mano derecha en su corazón.

Este la miraba pero no hablaba.

– ¿Tienes sueños? –quiso saber el pirata.

– ¡Por supuesto! Pero vivo encerrada día y noche, controlada por todos, me es imposible hacer lo que me gusta.

– ¿Eres prisionera?

– Sí… –afirmó pensándolo bien, no había mucha diferencia entre ella y los prisioneros.

– Que no se diga más, nos llevamos las mandarinas –habló el joven de las espadas–. Capitán, una mano por aquí, gracias.

Por un momento la joven había olvidado que aquel chico era capitán. Lo vio dirigirse hasta donde estaba el otro y esta cuidadosamente escarbaba entre las raíces de uno de los arbustos. Debían de extraerlo de esa manera para que no se dañara.

– Ah. Sí. Tenemos un bote aquí abajo así que cuando estés listas bajas –dijo antes de reír un poco, esto la hizo sonreír.

Los vio alejarse poco a poco.

– Cierto. No sé tu nombre, yo soy—

– ¡PIRATAS!

– Mierda, oye, apúrate, nos vamos.

– Okay. Apúrate –dijo dirigiéndose a su nueva integrante.

El gritó de antes provocó que todo se comenzara a mover abruptamente debajo de ellos, en cualquier momento los encontrarían. Ella aún tenía algo que hacer. Para que su amigo se viese liberado, ella debía de hacer algo por él, este pudo predecir lo que haría y corrió tras ella para detenerla. Porque Nami siempre tenía una caja de fósforos y su resistencia había sido más que la de Cobi. Tal vez porque a este lo habían detenido marines para algo.

Llegó al cuarto de cartografía y miró a su alrededor, sabía que habían papeles importantes para su amigo pero… _No hay vuelta atrás_ —pensó cuando encendió el palito fósforo y lo dejó caer.

Vio como las llamas comenzaban a crecer poco a poco y sintió su corazón a mil por hora, salió de la habitación y chocó con la persona menos esperada.

– ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

– N-Nojiko… se está incendiando el cuarto –dijo rápidamente jalándola para alejarla de ahí.

– ¡Oi! ¡Nami! ¿¡Qué hacías tú ahí!? ¿¡Por qué llevas esa ropa!? –gritaba su hermana cuando salían a cubierta, todos se movían despavoridos.

Pudo encontrar a Cobi con la mirada, y se detuvo, abrazó a su hermana fuertemente y le sonrió antes de gritar.

– ¡EL CUARTO DE CARTOGRAFÍA SE QUEMA!

Más conmoción, más movimiento, ahora todos se dirigían a ese lugar. Aprovechó esto para separarse de su hermana, a quien escuchó llamarla varias veces, pero no daría marcha atrás.

– ¿Has visto a mi mamá?

El menor negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

– Saldrás de esto, es momento de separarnos, Cobi… Gracias –dijo antes de alejarse de él, acercándose al borde.

– ¡Helmeppo-kun rompió tu compromiso! –gritó antes de alejarse por completo, lo miró sin poder creerle lo que decía para que después el mismo corriera a ayudar al resto de sus camaradas.

Sus cabellos se movieron con el viento, una brisa fuerte le chocó en la cara interrumpiéndole la visión.

 _¿Dónde están?_

Si bien sabía que habría neblina esa noche, no era el mejor momento.

– ¡NAMI!

– ¡NAMIII!

 _Pero no hay más tiempo—_ pensó ya con las botas en la mano, subiéndose al borde contó hasta tres mientras las voces de su madre y hermana se seguían escuchando—. _Tres._

Algo cayó al agua, pero no muchos pudieron escucharlo, en el barco nadie, puesto que todos gritaban pasándose la voz. El fuego era prioridad antes de que el barco se dañara más.

Abajo Nami sintió el choque de temperaturas, si bien ya sentía un poco de frío, ahora sentía que se congelaba. El agua estaba helado y ni estaban en invierno, jamás había nadado en el mar de esta manera. Miró a todos lados cuando salió a superficie, moviendo los pies debajo para no ahogarse.

 _No… Cobi dijo que ellos—_

– ¡Oi! –gritó alguien saliendo de la neblina, una tenue luz se notaba encima del borde de un bote pequeño y… pudo distinguir su sonrisa–. Creí que te habías arrepentido –habló extendiéndole una mano, ella la tomó y el bote se balanceó un poco cuando la jaló para que subiera–. Listo, ahora nos vamos.

– Al fin –suspiró amargado el peliverde a punto de remar.

– ¡Oi! ¡Espera!

– ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó fastidiado, la nueva integrante se había quitado el abrigo y lo exprimía, temblaba un poco además–. ¿Alguien más se unirá a la tripulación?

– No… No es en esa dirección, es hacía allá –comentó inexpresivo señalando la dirección contraria, el otro pirata no dijo nada y cambió de dirección–. Yosh –dijo asintiendo antes de mirar a su lado, donde estaba sentada la pelirroja que se había amarrado el cabello luego de escurrirlo–. Estás temblando… –comentó antes de quitarse el saco rojo oscuro que traía– …no sería bueno que te enfermes ahora, nuestro médico debe encontrar sus ingredientes en el siguiente puerto…

– G-Gracias.

Algo avergonzada se cubrió con el saco, viéndolo asentir, el otro pirata solo miraba a los arbustos.

– Por cierto, Nami, ¿verdad? –intentó recordar, ella asintió–. Yo soy Luffy, espero seamos buenos amigos. A partir de ahora eres mi nueva compañera de viajes.

Nami sonrió divertida.

– Ah. Cobi me dijo que te diera esto.

Le entregó una pequeña caja con un listón de cuerda improvisado. Al abrirla, encontró un collar de donde colgaba una brújula de tamaño mediano. Se le empañaron los ojos al ver la descripción en el interior.

– ¿Una brújula? ¿Te gustan esas—?

– Luffy –llamó el otro pirata.

No tuvo tiempo de saber qué se decían, solo pasó sus dedos por el interior de la tapa con una tenue sonrisa. _Libertad._

– Y, Nami, ¿algo que contarnos? Tenemos un rato hasta llegar –dijo ofreciéndole un remo, ella lo tomó y negó con su cabeza.

– Nada –mintió, porque no sabía si decirles quién era realmente.

Ese fue su primer error.

* * *

 _Lo acabé hoy, me dije: "OYE ESTÚPIDA. YA ES HORA. DEJA LOS MANGAS POR HOY Y PONTE A REDACTAR.". Así que si hay algún horror de contexto, gramatical u ortográfico, pido disculpas (x4). Lo corregiré cuando duerma mis siete horas. Espero no demorar con el siguiente, debo comenzar con los fanarts y espero se den cuenta del por qué._

 _Toda crítica y/o comentario es bien recibida._

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
